


Your Attention Please

by newblooms



Category: GOT7
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is really just porn, im sorry mom, youngjae wears panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newblooms/pseuds/newblooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae can never seem to follow Jaebum's rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Attention Please

Youngjae slams his music book shut in frustration. Jaebum's been too preoccupied with work the whole day, giving no attention to the younger. He's bored and lonely and wants Jaebum. He knows it's one of Jaebum's rules not to go into the study when he's working, but Youngjae never really followed Jaebum's rules to begin with, choosing to take the punishments given to him, if you could even call them punishments. 

Youngjae makes his way from the bedroom to Jaebum's study, padding along the wooden floors to keep quiet. He reaches his destination, opening the creaky door, and slipping into the large room. He tiptoes to the chair seated in front of Jaebum's desk, sitting down and bringing his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees. Jaebum knows he's there, of course he does, Youngjae's not as sneaky as he thinks he is, but he plays along, pretending to be oblivious. That is until Youngjae got bored of his game, craving Jaebum's attention. Youngjae starts to sigh, squirming in his seat and Jaebum finally looks up at the small brunet. He was in nothing but one of Jaebum's hoodies, swimming in it really, pale thighs on display and pink panties Jaebum had bought him showing slightly. Jaebum turns back to his work and Youngjae sighs again, pouting. Youngjae unwraps his arms, getting up from the chair, and Jaebum thinks he's making his way out until the younger walks around the desk, sitting directly on Jaebum's lap. He nuzzles into Jaebum's neck, lightly kissing, trying to avert the elder's attention to him, as if it wasn't already there.  


"Baby, I told you I had work to do," Jaebum sighs as Youngjae continues nosing against his jaw.  


"But I missed you, daddy," the other replies simply, grinding down lightly against Jaebum.  


"Youngjae-yah, behave. I just have to finish these reports and then I'm all yours."  


"But I want you. Want your cock now, daddy," Youngjae whines, grinding harder into Jaebum. Jaebum replies with a tsk and a quick slap onto the back of Youngjae's thigh, making the other keen and press against Jaebum.  


"You now the rules about whining, baby. Only bad boys who need punishing do it. You're not a bad boy, are you, love?"  


"No, daddy, I'm a good boy," Youngjae replies softly, nuzzling into Jaebum's neck.  


"Then you need to act like it,baby." Jaebum smooths his hands over Youngjaes small ass, fingers flitting along the tip of the plug he placed in the younger that morning. 

"I'm almost done, then I'm all yours."  


Youngjae pouts and Jaebum spanks him lightly, reminding him of the rules. He climbs of Jaebum's lap and shuffles out of the study, wandering back into their bedroom, cock already half hard from the small hits Jaebum delivered to his ass.  


The petite boy crawls onto their unmade bed, rolling around on the soft fabric. It still holds the couple's warmth and Youngjae buries himself in the scent of Jaebum that still lingers on the pillows. He grinds himself down on the mattress, working to relieve some of the pressure building up in his growing erection. He flips onto his stomach, pushing his panties down his pale legs, and snaking a hand under the sweater he stole from Jaebum. Youngjae fists at his hard cock, arching up into the hold; he knows it's against Jaebum's rules, that he'll get punished if he's caught, but part of him wants Jaebum to walk in on him. Wants the sting in his ass that will surely be delivered. Wants the fiery look to appear behind Jaebum's eyes the way it always does when Youngjae disobeys him. He doesn't try to hold back the loud moans falling from his mouth, hoping to get Jaebum into their room faster.  


Jaebum can hear Youngjaes pleas for his him all the way in his study, loud moans carrying all the way through the big apartment. Youngjaes never been particularly quiet, but he's being extra loud today to rile Jaebum up, and Jaebum can already feel it working, pants getting tighter with each loud shout. Jaebum sighs, removing his glasses and pinching the brow of his nose. He knows there was no point in trying to finish his work now, too turned on to even think about anything but Youngjae.  


Jaebum usually doesn't give into Youngjae so easily, always trying to at least maintain some control, but they both know that he always gives into the other, this time just a bit earlier. He makes his way to the bedroom, pushing the door open until Youngjae is in plain view, writhing pale body contrasting the navy sheets.  


Youngjae doesn't notice him, eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back as he fists his cock. Jaebum watches him circle the tip, a high whine escaping his parted lips, and his other hand snaking under his -or Jaebums- pullover to tweak his hard nipples. Jaebum crosses the room to their bed, snatching Youngjae's hands away from his body and pinning them against the headboard. Youngjae's eyes fly open, hips gyrating up for some friction to replace his lost hold, whining lewdly.  


"What is it you think you're doing, baby? You know you're not supposed to touch yourself unless I give you permission. Did I say you could touch yourself?" Jaebum growls into Youngjae's ear. Youngjae breathes deeply, harsh wisps of air escaping as he shakes his head.  


"No, daddy."  


"Then why did you disobey me? I thought you said you were a good boy, but you seem to have forgotten how to listen. Do you know what bad boys who don't listen get?" Youngjae shakes his head, crying out as Jaebum lifts his thighs, swatting at the junction between the back of them and his ass. "That's right, you know what bad boys get. Up over my knees," Jaebum commands, sitting on the edge of the bed and helping Youngjae bend over him.

"We're going for 20, baby. Count for me," Jaebum whispers, sending down the first smack. Youngjae gasps, but manages to croak out a 'one'. Youngjae's cock is red and leaking by ten, tears streaking down is face. He tries to rut against Jaebum, so needy for some kind of friction. Jaebum swats extra hard as a warning and Youngjae cries out.He's sobbing by the time he reaches twenty, so passed turned on he would do anything to come.  


"Such a good boy, took those hit so nice, didn't you, baby? So good for me," Jaebum coos, running his hand through Youngjae's hair as he helps his to his knees.  


"Please, daddy, please please, want your cock, please." Jaebum complies with his request, stepping out of his pants and pulling off his shirt. Youngjae nuzzles against Jaebum's cock trapped inside his briefs, licking the wet fabric greedily. Jaebum pulls him back by his hair, making Youngjae moan his name again loudly.  


"Stay still, baby," Jaebum orders, stepping out of his underwear. He grasps his cock in his hand, and taps it against Youngjae's bottom lip. Youngjae's mouth opens automatically, eyes fluttering shut as Jaebum enters his mouth, fucking it gently at first, gradually getting hard and hard as Youngjae begs for more. Jaebum grips Youngjae's hair roughly, pressing his further down on his cock. He pulls the younger back when he feels him splutter against his shaft as he pushes farther down his throat. Spit travels down Youngjae's chin, eyes glazed over, and still begging for more.  


"Daddy, please fuck me, need you," Youngjae sobs and Jaebum helps him turn onto his hands and knees, ass raw and red up in the air.  
Jaebum searches for the lube used that morning, finding it tucked in between the wall and the bed, and coats his cock, pumping slowly. He removes the butt plug that had been pressed in Youngjae for the better part of the day, Youngjae gasping at the emptiness. Jaebum slips two fingers in easily, Youngjae's hole still fucked out, and removes them pressing back in with a third.  


"I'm ready, please, daddy just go," Youngjae pleas and Jaebum presses the tip of his cock against the hole. He bottoms out in a matter of seconds, Youngjae easily taking all of him after the year they'd been together. Youngjae screams out as Jaebum rams up against his prostate, finding it at one try. Youngjae moans out with every thrust , letting out lewd sounds mixed with a never ending mantra of _daddydaddydaddypleasedaddy_. Youngjae can feel the heat coiling in his stomach with ever press against the bundle of nerves Jaebum keeps hitting. 

"Daddy, I'm - I'm close, please can I come, daddy, please?" Jaebum pulls Youngjae up, his back flush against Jaebum's chest and the elder snakes a hand around Youngjae's stomach to pump his leaking cock.  


"Come, baby, I know you want to. Come for daddy," he whispers in the smallers ear and Youngjae comes with a loud cry of Daddy, white streaks covering his chest. He feels Jaebum's hand continue to pump at his cock, the elder still thrusting roughly into him and Youngjae whines in over stimulation. 

"Want you to come for me again, baby. Do you think you can come again?" Youngjae shakes his head, body shaking as Jaebum continues to push inside of him. Jaebum can feel himself getting closer and closer, Youngjae clenching around him, so he quickens his pace, thrusting sloppily into the small boy. Youngjae can feel his stomach tighten again, his face covered in tears and his thighs shaking as he comes over himself again. Jaebum pulls out as Youngjae comes, pumping his cock quickly until he feels himself come over Youngjae's ass and thighs.  


Youngjae collapses onto the bed, uncaring over the cum covering his body and now the sheets. He breathes heavily, body flushed pink and covered in sweat. Jaebum wanders into the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and wiping the younger boy off as best as he can, the other whining as Jaebum ghosts over his used hole. Youngjae pulls Jaebum down and wraps himself around him, nuzzling into his neck, eyes fluttering closed.  


"Did so well for me, love. Such a good boy for daddy, aren't you?" Jaebum praises, running a hand through Youngjae's disheveled hair. Youngjae hums softly,shaking his head lightly. "I still have some work to finish, why don't you wash up and by the time you're done so will I and we can have some dinner, alright?" Youngjae remains silent and Jaebum looks down to find the younger sleeping soundly against him. He smiles down fondly, gently untangling himself from the sleeping boy and placing him down on the pillows behind him.  


Jaebum throws on some old sweats and makes him way back to his office, wanting to get done as soon as possible to get back to Youngjae.


End file.
